typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Sekhmet
In Ancient Egyptian mythology on Tellus, Sekhmet was a daughter of Ra and revered goddess of the sun, war and desert, to which her fiery temper knew no bounds. While most prominently the grand general of Ra's Army and icon of brutality, she was as much a capable healer and thus a patron of physicians. At one time she walked the planet to back humanity, but since the end of Egypt's traditional rule she has been resting on Talamel. Appearance Aptly imposing as a war goddess, Sekhmet stands at a respectable 8-foot height broad with toned sandy brown skin. Fairly humanoid, she has mighty three-fingered and toed claws and feet, and a fiery golden glare accentuated by Egyptian-esque markings. Her fierce countenance has given the impression of a proud lioness, contributing to her chimeric portrayal in ancient human art. Also notable is the red jewel embedded above her breast, representing the uraeus. Once dressed in brilliant full armor, in her awakened form she has but donned a frayed red loincloth and wesekh collar. Sekhmet is known to be able to take other forms, like those of a lioness (or lion-esque creature) or more human appearances. History The rise of ancient Egyptian civilization was the direct result of intervention by remnants of the Akhet race, a people from another galaxy who had only at the time recently seen the end of their own apex civilization at the hands of another. These refugees, among them Ra the Pillar, Ptah the Builder and Djehuti the Knowing, saw fit to re-establish dominion on the backwater habitable planet Tellus. Sekhmet, along with her twin sister Bast, were some of the earlier "children" of Ra and Ptah's genius -- products of genetic engineering. Sekhmet saw the early days of human civilization. Sharing a close existence to that of humans, it was with her strength and fiery demeanor that she grew into that she came to be seen with respect by the humans below has a proud war figure, and Ra above her as a fitting leader of his army. Humans legends say her breath scorched the earth and created the desert. Her greatest claim to fame was when they were dispatched to destroy mortals who threatened an uprising and deeply offended her father. Sekhmet was particularly relentless; gone berserk for the first time, her thirst for blood was near insatiable, and it threatened all of humanity. It was only through Bast and Djehuti's act of deceiving her with blood red beer that she could be placated and overpowered. Eventually, they returned to a concerned Ra and reported, "We have triumphed, our hearts satisfied." Bathed in the blood of mortals, she became known to gods and humans alike as a great protector and avenger against evil. She had earned a proper place as the Grand General of Ra's army, a link between Ra's rule and the humans they presided over. Many pharaohs openly valued the war goddess' service and allowed her to protect them on the fields of battle, allowing her to scorch their enemies and spread pestilence, while her cults held festivities with offerings of beer mixed with pomegranate to keep her at ease. Her power also provided healing, rather than destruction, and thus she aided physicians as well. While at one point she had courted with Ptah and sired him a son known as Nefertem, Sekhmet largely did not feel any desire to return Ptah's selfish affections and would instead turn to Hathor, Ra's sensual half-human handmaiden and soon a successful goddess in her own right, for her love and nurture; Hathor helped provide the beer during Sekhmet's rampage and assisted in her recuperation in the aftermath. However, like with most ancient civilizations on Tellus, society changed and many would no longer need gods in their lives. In the case of Egypt, the beacon of the desert would suffer immense damage on the inside by the apocalyptic entity Apep, and repeat hammering by foreign armies such as the Persians, Greeks, and Romans. In addition to in-fighting from the Akheti inner sanctum and Pantheon, eventually the otherworldly beings came to a total withdraw from active presence, and Sekhmet seemed to completely disappear from the picture. Her ship traveled through space and came to rest on a world known to the Akhet as Abtu-snte, once an Akheti trade colony which would be later known to the United Confederation as Talamel. Sekhmet slept, and she slept for ages. Personality Sekhmet at her most level (while sober) can be approachable, calm and stalwart, intelligent and romantic. She has knowledge in sociology as well as physiology and medicine, at least those known for her time. She is also a proud huntress that acknowledges and respects other warriors and the strong-willed. Her fiery temper is on a legendary basis, and sure enough she can be very hot tempered and furious, particularly in combat. It can go to the point where it becomes increasingly difficult to appease her and repress her urges. Sekhmet has a penchant for occasional heavy drinking, with high tolerance, and at her pinnacle her attitude crosses to probably the most jovial, gentle and affectionate she'll be seen in, Abilities Sekhmet is said to be at physical peak, with great power of a goddess under her control. Her stamina and strength are immense, and along with her agility she can cover great distance on twos or all fours. Somewhere between Aether and outright magic, her manipulation of fire can be potentially without peer, and she favors using it to form swords, bows and arrows of flame, as well as send waves that could easily scorch and incinerate the weak. Her fire, however, also has healing properties when it is necessary, and she can use her flames and sunlight to warm and restore allies from wounds and incapacitation. Of course, her claws are also substantial weapons on their own, fitting of a huntress with the image of a lioness. She may also use her sceptre staff in battle as an alternative weapon. Category:Female Characters Category:Deities Category:Tellus